


junior

by The_Spaced0ut_Genderfluid



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bible, Meta, Metafiction, Multi, Slight Transphobia, Trans, Translation, slight homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28385538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Spaced0ut_Genderfluid/pseuds/The_Spaced0ut_Genderfluid





	junior

gaygaygaygaygay-  
" shut up, "  
what  
" I said shut up, you're going off about people lovin people. "  
but but  
you said in your book that-  
" that's a homophobes translation dumbass. "  
but  
trans people  
" the author is trans, they have more power over me at this point. "  
but she-  
" HE or THEY "  
but it-  
it's not  
what  
"mhm"  
wh..  
"this is why I shouldn't have trusted evan. "  
evan is a bitch tbh  
" apollo was just drunk bUT NOOO,  
evan had to force them into that gender and then let them out. ''  
wow  
evan's alot like my step dad  
" oh yeah, fuck evan and jerry "  
so uh  
do you think our readers have realized how shitty alex writes?  
" probs "  
you know  
author feels he can't really thank his audience  
and it hurts him  
" you didn't misgender him this time, good job man "  
yeah  
he always feels like he's pushing it when he puts too many thanks into stuff  
and he hates it  
but he cares about the readers  
no matter how little they may be in numbers.

" deep "  
we just hit one thousand characters  
" fuck yeah "

hey god  
" call me junior "  
junior, are they ready to actually tell off their dad and stepmom  
" no, they aren't sure they ever will be "  
well  
sure isn't certain  
they have a chance  
just like we all do  
we can be better by  
I dunno, accepting  
accepting everyone

" I stand by that man "  
" I'm glad we could talk. "  
me too junior  
" see you here in many more years "  
wait  
I was sick  
I thought that was why I was here  
" twas, but I saw the goodness in your heart over this conversation "  
" you have more time,  
use it wisely. "

thank you junior


End file.
